Bean Counter
:For other usages of beans, see bean. 225px |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 4 |set = Premium |rarity = Super-Rare |class = Smarty |tribe = Bean Plant |trait = None |ability = This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Bean. When played: Gain two 1 /1 Weenie Beanies. |flavor text = "Every bean is accounted for. I assure you, they all add up."}} Bean Counter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 4 to play and has 2 /2 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +1 /+1 every time a card is played and gives the plant hero two Weenie Beanies when it is played. Origins It is based on a bean, a common name for large seeds of several genera of the flowering plant family Fabaceae, and an accountant, a practitioner of accounting or accountancy. Its name and appearance are both puns on "bean counter," a synonym of "accountant," as Bean Counter is literally a bean with a counter. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Bean Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' This gets +1 /+1 when you play a Bean. When played: Gain two . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Super-Rare Card description "Every bean is accounted for. I assure you, they all add up." Strategies With Bean Counter's stats, cost, and boosting ability are inferior to Muscle Sprout's, but it can differentiate with better synergy and the ability to supply you with more beans for it. Nonetheless, it can be a dangerous plant if used correctly. First, you need to time when to play it. If it is played as soon as you make 4 sun, it may be destroyed very easily by tricks since you don't have any sun left to play other beans or boosting cards, but doing so would allow Bean Counter to be boosted early and benefit any other Bean Counters played after, due to it adding two Weenie Beanies into your hand for free. On the other hand, playing it later guarantees more safety, but it might be too late for Bean Counter to make an impact. If you want to play it as soon as possible, playing it behind a Team-Up plant is the best choice. As mentioned before, you need to play beans in order for it to be stronger. Weenie Beanie is a basic, yet cheap way to make Bean Counter stronger; however, this is not a reason to pack them in your deck. Instead, Admiral Navy Bean and Sting Bean are better due to their Amphibious trait and actual viability in a deck. You can also use Lima-Pleurodon, Sow Magic Beans, or Moonbean to generate Magic Beanstalks into your deck, although there is no guarantee of you drawing Magic Beanstalks whenever you need them. Also, there are plants that benefit from Bean Counter. Dino-Roar plants can activate their abilities twice upon playing Bean Counter. Potted Powerhouse is also an example, as it is relatively easy to boost Bean Counter, boosting Potted Powerhouse a lot in the process. It can pair up very well with Jelly Bean too, as the Weenie Beanies can be used for its Evolution.The last example is Onion Rings, as it can boost your Weenie Beanies into major threats. However, it can also weaken your other plants. Be wary of Quickdraw Con Man, as you will take 2 unblockable damage upon playing Bean Counter. Against Bean Counter has low stats and cannot be boosted if it is played as soon as your opponent makes 4 sun, but if it is left unharmed, its stats can go up very quickly. Since it is unlikely for your opponent to play it in front of a zombie on turn 4, you should play a trick (Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, the like) or intercept it with a strong zombie the next turn. If Bean Counter's stats go out of control, play Rocket Science or Locust Swarm. Should you be swarmed with beans, The Chickening is an effective answer as most beans have low health and can be taken out, leaving Bean Counter by itself. Bouncing this should be a last resort, as while its stats will be reset, your opponent can replay it and get two more Weenie Beanies. You can also have Quickdraw Con Man on the field to deter your opponent from just playing Bean Counter. Gallery IMG 1672.png|Bean Counter's statistics BeanCounterCard.png|Bean Counter's card BeanCounterGrayedOutSuperRareCard.png|Bean Counter's grayed out card Beeenc.png|Bean Counter's card image HD Bean Counter.png|HD Bean Counter BeanCountATK.PNG|Bean Counter attacking BeanCounter.png|Bean Counter destroyed Frozen Bean Counter.png|Bean Counter frozen Bean Counter That Can't be Hurt.jpg|Bean Counter shielded Double Strike Bean Counter.jpg|Bean Counter with the Double Strike trait ShrunkenBeanCounter.png|Bean Counter shrunken by Shrink Ray BeanCounteronLilyPad.jpg|Bean Counter Fused with NibbleUsedonBeanCounter.png|Nibble being played on Bean Counter LetscounttheBeans.jpg|Extinction Event being played on Bean Counter Old Beancounterdescription.png|Bean Counter's statistics Bean Counter silhouette.png|Bean Counter's silhouette Bean Counter shadow.jpg|Bean Counter's silhouette Receiving Bean Counter.png|The player receiving Bean Counter from a Premium Pack EenieWeenieBeany.png|Bean Counter on the field Trivia *Its old design is still used on its card image. *It and Seedling are the only plants that face left. See also *Weenie Beanie Category:Bean cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants